You and Me
by Crystalline Tear
Summary: In a ten year Hogwarts reunion, Harry and Draco meet again. Pansy and Hermione decide to give them a little push. Draco's POV.


_I have problems. I don't know what else to call them. I'm watching Potter from across the room. He looks rather nice. He has changed over ten years, but then again, who wouldn't? I mean, Pansy looks much better than she used to when we were in school. Her hair, before usually flopping over her face as if she was a ghost, has more volume. Her figure turned nice as well, and looks positively developed. She's still my friend, and will most likely remain that way. Her and Blaise have been dating for two years now. Blaise changed as well, and yet remained the same. His eyes are still slanted, seemingly Asian really. He is about a head taller than me, but I'm not that tall. I didn't think I would be anyway. Today is the tenth-year Hogwarts reunion, and it has been ten years since I have seen Potter._

_He looks very different than he used to. From what I remember, he was pale and tall and lanky, his hair a mop over his forehead, hiding that light pink thunderbolt-scar in which earned him much attention. He now seems to have a stronger build. I could actually see the slight ripples of muscles through his clothing. His skin seems healthily-fair now, and his hair is attractively tousled, a few strands covering his eyes. He's not wearing glasses anymore, I see. My eyes instantly look away. I must stop staring at him. It's not normal, especially for me. He brought my father to prison… but still, I can't help but to look at him._

_He's talking to Weasley and Granger. I knew those two would get together. Their hands are laced with one another's and they are grinning happily. Gold wedding bands twinkled on their marriage fingers. Again, no big surprise. Granger isn't bushy-haired anymore. Her hair now covers her shoulders in elaborate curls. Well, she's got that going for her. Weasley's hair is tied into a ponytail. He still looks the same, yet seems to be much happier. Well, good for them. Potter seems to be not very happy though. Through his smile I can see a frown. It creeps me out. How can he not be happy? He defeated Voldemort, and is an Auror. He's rich and positively famous. He probably has people kissing the ground he walks in. Why should he be so unhappy? I tore my eyes away from him as I realized someone was sitting in the chair next to me._

_It was Pansy. She's wearing a crimson dress made of satin. I have to admit, it suits her medium complexion. She smiled. "You all right?" She asked me gently. Her hand reached out to my shoulder as she looked at Potter, then back at me. "I saw you looking at him. What's wrong?"_

_I shook my head and forced a light-hearted smile. "Yeah, I'm all right. I was thinking, that's all." Pansy continued to look at me. She could always see through me. "Draco, stop lying… say, are you… attracted to Potter?" She asked, her eyes, which were liquid-eyelined on the lower lids, widening slightly. I looked a little nervous. I couldn't tell her._

_She suddenly smiled. "That's great! That really is!" She held my hands. "You seem really lonely, and I think you finally liking someone would be great for you. You won't be so lonely back at your house." I looked surprised at her. How did she know all that? "I'm your best friend, silly. I notice things like that about you." Okay, so that was it._

_"Please don't over-react. I mean, he won't like me at all." What the hell am I babbling about? I don't like him! The words are not following my brain. Shut up, shut up, shut up! Pansy smirked. Oh, she's up to something. "I have a few connections that tell me otherwise." Yup, she's really up to something. I raised my eyebrows. "And who may those connections be?" I asked. Pansy simply shrugged and smiled innocently. Too innocently. She stood up and left my sight. Oh, that woman's up to something, and it's not good. I sighed. My brain won't listen to me anymore, and Pansy takes advantage of it. I see some people dance, moving gracefully along the dance floor of the Great Hall. I remember this place like it was just yesterday. This school was great, though I was an inconsiderate jerk to everyone most of the time. Hopefully a grudge wasn't kept._

_This place was awesome. What happened to me, you say? I eventually became an Auror. Yeah, you can start teasing me about it. 'Ooh look! Draco Malfoy is an Auror! He's a goody-two-shoes!' Yadda, yadda, yadda. Whatever. Anyway, I don't know what happened to a lot of people, because I kind of shut myself from others. The only people I really remained in contact with were Pansy and Blaise. My eyes set on Potter again. Granger had moved away and was talking to… Pansy! So that was the connection. She didn't tell me she befriended Granger, and she usually tells me things like that. Something inside of me tingled. But, was Pansy right? Could Potter actually… like me? I shook my head. Must stop thinking. Must stop thinking…_

_Again, my thoughts were fortunately interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and almost choked. It was Potter. He looked taller than me. Again, another person to add to my 'Taller than me' list. I couldn't put myself to glare, like I used to. I don't know why. Potter smiled. He actually smiled at me. "Long time no see, Malfoy." He commented "You sure changed." I noticed his voice was deeper, warmer. His voice was warm._

_I cleared my throat. I had to say something soon. "Ditto. I couldn't recognize you at first glance." I replied. All right, that was good. I didn't throw up, like I felt like I was going to. He sat next to me. "So, do you remember our years?" He asked with an amused smile on his face. I absent-mindedly allowed a smile to appear upon my face. "You mean the whole 'Insult one another till one of us give up.' thing we had?" I asked._

_Potter nodded, his hair covering his eyes a little more, making him look even more attractive. "Yeah, you could say that was a dumb thing. I wasn't very smart back then." I laughed. It was getting more comfortable to talk to him. "And I was?" I asked. We both laughed for a bit._

_"Came here with anyone?" He asked after a minute of silence. I became a little nervous. Why would he care? "Nah." I finally answered. He nodded, understanding. "I didn't either." He replied to my answer "There wasn't anyone to go with." I was surprised at that. I thought women would be lining up to be by his side. Then I understood. The same thing happens to me._

_A song continued to play as the couples remained on the dance floor. The lights dimmed slightly. I looked at Potter and could see a soft smile gracing his pink lips. What was he up to? He looked at me, and silver met emerald. His head slightly tilted to the side. "Malfoy… do you want to dance?"_

_I could've died right there and then. He asked me to dance with him. He asked me to dance with him. He asked me to dance with him. He asked me to dance with him. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't a joke; he looked sincere and was already standing, his hand held out to me. After what seemed like an eternity, I clasped my hand with his. It was so soft. His smile widened as we both started to go into the dance floor. I ignored the gasps from others as we did. Another song played._

_What day is it  
And in what month,  
This clock never seemed so alive…  
I can't keep up,  
And I can't back down,  
I've been losing so much time.  
_

_His hands came onto my waist. I placed mine on his broad shoulders. We started to dance to the rythym of the slow song. Couples recovered from the shock and started to dance again. I smiled to myself. This was nice._

_'Cause it's you and me,  
And all other people with nothing to do, nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me,  
And all other people.  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you…  
_

_I stared into those drowning orbs. He looked back at me and smiled that amused smile. "Having fun?" He asked me softly. Heat rushed up to my face, and I was glad the lights were dim. Potter chuckled and I felt him hold me a little closer._

_Of all other things,  
I want to say just that you're still coming all right.  
I'm tripping on words,  
You've got my head spinning and I don't know where to go from here.  
_

_His eyes once again gazed at me. He continued to smile. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I asked you to call me Harry, would you?" He asked me. My eyes widened. He wanted me to call him by his first name? I blushed. I might as well be polite. "No, only if you won't mind calling me Draco."_

_'Cause it's you and me,  
And all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove.  
And it's you and me,  
And all other people.  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you…  
_

_Harry smiled at me, but it was a different smile. I couldn't quite put it. I looked over his shoulder and saw Pansy there, Blaise having his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. I leaned my head on Harry's shoulder. I've never felt so comfortable._

_There's something about you now,  
That I can't quite figure out.  
Everything she does is beautiful,  
And everything she does is right.  
_

_"Comfortable?" Harry asked me softly. I don't know why, but I no longer seemed to care. I nodded. Harry pulled me a little tighter. There was no more space between us._

_'Cause it's you and me,  
And all other people with nothing to do, nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me,  
And all other people.  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of  
_

_You and me,  
And all other people with nothing to do, nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me,  
And all other people.  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you…  
_

_We just stood there, dancing. It seemed so strange, and yet so right. One of Harry's hands were on my back. I trembled. His cheek was against mine. I couldn't believe the way he was holding me. So gently, and so… lovingly. I hadn't realized how lonely I really was. I missed the feeling of being held._

_What day is it  
And in what month,  
This clock never seemed so alive…_

_As the song ended, couples pulled away, yet we remained for two more seconds. He finally pulled away slowly and said "So, did you have fun?" I smiled. How can he be so casual? "Yes, a little." I replied._

_We once again sat and he kept looking at me. I finally looked at him and gasped. His eyes looked so beautiful and soft and tender, and they were looking at me. "Draco, I…" His voice trailed off, and so did my breath. His lips set upon mine. Just softly. I responded. He pulled back and grinned. That was the best thing I had ever tasted. Harry held one of my hands. "Draco, I like you. I really do." I grinned as well and he knew the answer. God, this was going to be considered one of the best nights of my life. _

_Later on, as Harry was talking to his friends, Pansy came up to me with a smirk. "I saw it." She said, tilting her head to the side "Proved you wrong." I smiled and embraced her. "Thank you." I whispered. She hugged me back. "You know I'd do anything for you." She reminded me "I wanted to see you happy, so I asked Hermione to give Harry a little push. I told you he liked you."_

_Man, she really is my best friend…_


End file.
